


mother knows best

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mama Baird, Mom!Eve, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“who the hell did this to you?” + mama eve, because who doesn’t love that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother knows best

“What the hell, Jones?” Eve demanded, craning to inspect the side of his face he was doing a poor job of keeping away from her.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, Baird.” He said in a casual manner, while he attempted to sidestep her and escape the situation. But she was having none of it. She blocked his path with each miniscule movement, and then put her hands on her hips. He sighed in resignation.

“You look like someone took a meat tenderizer to you, what the hell? You haven’t been on a mission since the one we just went on and i’m pretty sure I would have noticed someone beating the pulp out of you. Who the hell did this to you?” She said. Ezekiel kept his eyes downcast, and reached an equally bruised right hand to put the hat he was wearing lower over his battered features.

“Had a disagreement with some old friends.” He muttered as way of explanation. Her eyes narrowed incredulously.

“Old _friends_?" She asked. Something seemed to be building up in Ezekiel, and he whipped up to finally make eye contact with her. As much eye contact as he could make through two equally swollen black eyes. She nearly winced herself.

“You’re right, sorry, my bad. Old acquaintances. Seeing as i’ve never really had friends.” He snapped angrily, but there was a whole other level of hurt written behind the venom, and her solid stance softened.

“Ezekiel-”

“I took care of it, Baird, trust me. There’s no threat to the Library or anything like that.” He muttered, voice losing it’s verocity as he turned his head back downwards.

“I’m not worried about the Library. I’m worried about you. Because you’re my friend.” Eve said sincerely. Ezekiel slowly looked back up at her, and she gave him a soft smile.

“Enough about how it happened. Would you be interested in one of the many healing artifacts in this place, before the others get a glance at you?”

“Oh my god, please.”


End file.
